


eBook Covers for Astolat's McShep FanFiction

by apples_only



Series: eBook Covers SGA [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples_only/pseuds/apples_only
Summary: ebook cover's for various McShep fanfiction by the amazing Astolat.So far: "Ordinary Life" (co-written by Speranza), "No Exchanges and Refunds", "Proof by Contradiction", "A Beautiful Lifetime Event"





	1. Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ordinary Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330096) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 
  * Inspired by [No Refunds or Exchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [Proof by Contradiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330139) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [A Beautiful Lifetime Event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330115) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Manips I made to find these fanfics easier on my ebook reader, I thought maybe someone else might enjoy using them as well :) They can be attached to the Ao3 downloads via Calibre.
> 
> More covers to follow~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ebook cover for "Ordinary Life"
> 
> "So, uh," Wharton said, with a little nervous cough. "You're not so much his mathematician as you are his—  
> mathematician."

[ ](https://imgur.com/QQIACm5)


	2. No Refunds or Exchanges ebook cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ebook cover for "No Refunds or Exchanges"
> 
> *It shouldn't have been that hard to get good help.*

[ ](https://imgur.com/4CxX4v6)


	3. Proof by Contradiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What sucked most was the sinking feeling that McKay was handling the whole thing better than he was."

[ ](https://imgur.com/prNLg5e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy one (1) blurry Rodney excitedly talking about math. Why aren't there more high quality pictures with Rodney happy that show more than his face?  
> Also, that is, as far as Google tells me, a copy of Stoke's theorem on the paper, even if it's impossible to read at that size.


	4. A Beautiful Lifetime Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ebook cover for "A Beautiful Lifetime Event" 
> 
> "Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one :D At first I wasn't sure if I should make a cover for this one, as there is already a great picture attached to the fic, but it's simply not the right dimensions for an ebook. So I spent far too much time splicing several pictures together - the DNA in the background is even from an SG-1 episode. Not really happy about the incubator-egg, but it's the best I can do. Also, Rodney looks angrier than John in this, but let's pretend it's the second Rodney realises what happend while John is still figuring it out.


End file.
